Walking Contradiction
by OutlawFug
Summary: The story is set in the Outlaw Star universe and will eventually feature some characters, but it is mainly about an original character. The story reveals itself as it goes along, so to write a detailed summary would ruin the fun.
1. Tough Break, Kid

I will, of course, Begin by saying that I do not own the Outlaw Star name or any of its settings and characters. I do however claim ownership to the main character, Scythe Hecaton Drexx, though not in a legal sense. So unapproved use of him won't incur legal punishment, but I might kick you in the face.

Let me just say, this is my first story I ever wrote…. Ever, so keep that in mind when you're reading and provide me with constructive criticism. It's gonna be pretty graphic though; mostly violence, alcohol, and foul language. The story will start _in media res_, and the main character and his past will reveal themselves as the story continues. Also, there will be no omniscient narration, so you will only know what the main character knows, and everything is through his point of view.

* * *

**Tough Break, Kid**

* * *

_Dammit, I hoped to see a beautiful woman performing tonight, but I have to put up with a Ctarl working the pole…. tough break. Oh well, I'll get a drink at the bar and hope the next performer doesn't have any ears. I took a seat near the middle of the bar, and got the barkeepers attention. It was a female Sylgrian, and even though they could be bit "clingy" to humans, I didn't really care._

"Yo, just give me something strong enough to give an elephant a hangover."

"How old are you, cutie?" the Sylgrian inquired.

"Why does it matter? There's no drinking age on Aexs 6." I snapped back at her," And I'm not 'cute', I'm _**handsome**_."

"I was just thinking that you looked a bit young to make an order like that, 'handsome'. You had a rough day?" She calmly replied.

_Ahh, she's just trying to be a good barkeep, I might as well amuse her…_

"Day? A decade would be more accurate. I just can't get a break… I'm 16, to answer your first question. Now, can I get that drink?" I said this much nicer than my first response.

"Maybe you can catch a break tonight, that Ctart-Ctarl performing has been eyeing you since you came in here. She's a friend of mine, ya know, I could make a 'meeting' between you two happen." The keeper stated as she set down a bottle and a shot glass in front of me and poured the first round.

_Hmph, like I'd ever have sex with a Ctarl._

"Not interested, I'd need more than just this bottle before --- I would even consider sleeping with that animal. Besides, I'm probably too much --- of a man for her anyways." I said between downing the shots as fast as she could pour them.

A large man sitting down at the end of the bar decided that he was gonna act like a child and whine for attention, as he shouted,"HEY, your spending too much time coddling that damn kid over there you stupid bitch, I'm a hell of a lot more important than that brat."

_Pathetic. He's only piping up now since that Ctarl finished and he needs something to do before the next performer comes out. Shit, another one is coming out to perform. Why is it so hard to find sexy human girls to take off their clothes for me. Well, whaddaya know, looks like that punk decided to grow some balls and is heading over here. I bet he thinks he's gonna teach me a lesson, well, he's got another thing coming. He has no idea what he's fucking with._

The man continued to ramble on as he stood behind me," C'mon, look at this pathetic kid in his shitty cloak. He can't even afford decent clothes, let alone a drink. Why don't you focus on a real man?"

"A real man wouldn't whine like a child, you're obviously just desperate for attention, pathetic asshole." I said, taunting him, and as soon as I did I felt a gun barrel pressing against the back of my head.

"Who the FUCK are YOU calling a child, you Godda---", were the last words that man ever spoke. A gunshot ripped out in the club, but nobody even moved, except for the man who was previously shouting, as he fell to the ground in a lifeless mass. The bullet left the gun from under my cloak and entered the man's skull under his chin and left his head in the upper rear portion of his skull.

After the body had been cleared and the blood cleaned up, the Ctarl that had been performing when I arrived came up and placed her arm around me shoulder.

"That was pretty smooth kid, I think that deserves a private show, free of charge, and with some extra benefits. So, what do you say to that offer?"

I threw her to the ground and shouted, "Get the fuck off me!"

She quickly stood up and gave a little huff, "What's the matter? You got some grudge against sexy women?"

I paused for a second and then replied," No, I got some grudge against Ctarls, now piss off."

I paid the Sylgrian and gave her a nice tip to compensate for the body, and left as soon as I could; I didn't want to stick around in the unlikely event that the cops decided to show up and start poking around.

_Damn, tonight was supposed to be a relaxing retreat from the normal shit I put up with every day…. Man, I just can't get a break. If it wasn't for bad luck, I wouldn't have any luck at all. Plus there's that man I murdered, I wasn't even in a life threatening situation, I could have just left and be done with it. I don't want to kill anyone without a good reason, not any more. On top of all that, there was the confrontation with the Ctarl… I probably shouldn't have thrown her down like that. She wasn't even that bad looking, I just get so angry when I'm around Ctarl, and I can't help myself. Oh well…_

The club is out in the middle of nowhere, and the only road to it is narrow and unpaved. I live about 5km away from the club, so I just walk there about once a week. I own a car, but it's a piece of shit and I only use it to get to work and back, since that's all I really do. I run a private protection company, and I will guard anything from your cat to your most precious jewels. Aexs 6 is a pretty unpopulated planet, small too, and was terraformed relatively recently. I live in the outskirts of a city called Barren, and named rightly so, because there wasn't much out here. That attracts a lot of criminals, because the government doesn't have the funds to maintain an effective police force, which creates a very unique situation. Because of incidents like tonight (when I killed a man for very little reason), I'm actually a wanted man with a bounty on my head. But since I run a protection company (which causes even more situations like tonight, adding fuel to the fire) they police see me as more of a help than a hindrance, so they look the other way in my case… most of the time.

…_hmmm someone's following me…_

That thought was confirmed, as a trio of Kei pirates made their presence known and blocked the road ahead of me.

"A three man group sent to kill me? Fucking insulting, I would expect at least 7. Well, I'll even the odds, and I promise not to use my gun to finish you off"

Even as I spoke, one of the pirates charged me, and I used his momentum against him, as I landed a solid kick to his chest, knocking the wind out of him and probably breaking a couple of ribs. The other two wised up, and charged me simultaneously, as I made a battle line towards them as well, stepping on the first pirate's neck on the way and finishing him off. I grabbed one pirate by his arm and threw him to the ground, while still keeping my grip, and cut the throat of the other with a knife I kept on the back of my belt. I finally finished off the final pirate by running the blade through the back of his head, and the blade reached all the way through and stuck out the front. I removed the blade and made a violent slash in the air, to sling the blood off the blade and clean it, and placed it back in the sheath.

_Great, now I get attacked by pirates, again. WHY CAN'T I JUST CATCH A SINGLE BREAK. At least the attacks are becoming less frequent and less intense. But I haven't determined if the pirates are losing interest or if it just a feint. Well, that was fun, but now I'll never get to sleep with the adrenaline pumping through me, I've gotta find something to do till I can get some rest. I guess that I should head into the city once I get home. Looks like I actually have enough time to still have a relaxing evening…_

* * *

Well… that's as far as I'm gonna go for now, if I hear back from you all on any improvements I can make, I'll start writing more and longer installments. 


	2. Hindsight

I will, of course, Begin by saying that I do not own the Outlaw Star name or any of its settings and characters. I do however claim ownership to the main character, Scythe Hecaton Drexx, though not in a legal sense. So unapproved use of him won't incur legal punishment, but I might kick you in the face.

Let me just say, this is my first story I ever wrote… Ever, so keep that in mind when you're reading and provide me with constructive criticism. It's gonna be pretty graphic though; mostly violence, alcohol, and foul language. The story will start _in media res_, and the main character and his past will reveal themselves as the story continues. Also, there will be no omniscient narration, so you will only know what the main character knows, and everything is through his point of view.

* * *

**Hindsight**

* * *

_Man, after all I drank, I'm still not even feeling a buzz… ha, I guess that's another reason to hate Ctarl. Whatever, I don't feel like getting wasted tonight anymore; I think I'll head to a show in the city. The city… if you can call it that, there isn't much on this damn planet._

_whistle_ "KAO!! We're heading into town." I yelled, as I approached my property.

_Almost immediately after I called him, Kao, my pet, came running up to my side and followed me to my car. Kao is a desert wolf, and an especially fierce one at that, he took a clip of bullets from a handgun without even flinching before. He's loyal, and very useful if I'm guarding a large property. I want him with me this trip, because I have a feeling that something's gonna go wrong, and I have a good intuition. It's the only think keeping my bad luck from killing me._

"So, do you think we can at least make it to Barren without any trouble?" I asked Kao. Upon hearing that, he apparently thought it would be funny to tear off a portion of the passenger seat. "Apparently not…" I sighed.

_I was planning on relaxing tonight, but I have a lot on my mind now. My life here is going nowhere, and if the Kei pirates really are planning on something big, my life may end here. Heading closer to the Heiphon system would get me into a more urban atmosphere and into Ban territory. There's no way the Kei pirates would chase me there. The only group stupid enough to enter Ban territory was the 108 Suns, and according to my information and including the 8 I took down, there are only 89 left, and they're not nearly as tough as the ones that were already killed. Unfortunately, heading into Heiphon would mean that I would live in a system under heavy influence of the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire. It's gonna be a tough choice…_

…_there's no way the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire could make the connection…they have no information and no idea what happened to me…they probably assume I died after what happened. I would be right under their noses, and they wouldn't even have a clue. Heh, just thinking about it brings a smile to my face. It looks like the decision is getting easier…_

_Well, if I'm gonna leave this dump, there are two things I need… extra cash, and a ride outta here. And I know exactly where to get 'em both…_

"Stay close to the arena, Kao, I'm gonna go earn us some money." I commanded.

_I've never actually fought in the arena because I've been too busy working, but I've seen the fights… and the payouts. It's not much if you knock out a few chumps, but if you've got the endurance to stand against opponent after opponent, you work up the ladder quickly. I figure that I can work my way to the champ and walk away with plenty of cash to set up shop in the Heiphon system._

As I approached the arena gates, I spoke to a scrawny guy sitting behind a counter, "Hey, I'd like to enter the gauntlet trial."

"Are you crazy punk? The champion has been undefeated for the last 3 standard months, and nobody has made it past round 11 in a while. I've seen some of the toughest guys I've ever seen go through here, so a little kid like you doesn't stand a chance," the man said smugly.

I threw my fist down on the counter, crushing the stone supporting it beneath and calmly replied, "Here's my entrance fee, and please introduce me as 'Scythe'."

_He kinda stared for a moment, and then directed me to the challenger's staging area. It was pretty late at night, but the games were only midway through. Competitions like this are some of the only forms of entertainment in this area, so they occur often and last for awhile. There are still a lot of challengers registered for the gauntlet trial. And they are all waiting in the staging area with me. There are about 15 challengers, but they're not tough enough to take me._

A voice came from the PA shouting, "All right scum, you all obviously can't take on the gauntlet, so there's gonna be a royal rumble to decide which one of you gets to take on the arena's established competitors. The rules for the trial are the same for the qualification fight, so listen up, because you won't be told this again. First, there are no weapons allowed. Second, fights are won by KO or submissions; however, fatalities are allowed but you will not receive payment for that fight, so I recommend avoiding that option. Finally, you will only receive a 5 minute break between fights. The rumbles starts in 15 minutes, when you hear the announcement, head into the arena and scatter yourselves. You will be notified after that when to start fighting."

_Sounds easy enough, including the rumble, I only have to go through 14 fights. _

**THE RUMBLE**

I took a position in the center of the 'ring' (it was really just a set of stands built around a pit about 6 feet deep with poured concrete walls and a floor covered in dirt). As soon as I heard "FIGHT!!!" come from the PA, I immediately hit the poor fool standing behind me with a mule kick right in the balls, and before I even set my foot down I transitioned into a round kick, catching a buff guy about 6 ft tall right in the temple. A woman, about my size, jumped on my back and started wailing on the back of my head; however, her punches were inaccurate, and she ended breaking her two smaller knuckles on the back of my head. I took the opportunity to throw her off of me and into some punk trying to rush me. The battle was going fast and when there were 7 people left, not including me. Three of them charged me at once, two in front and one from behind. I spun around and used the motion to propel a back fist into the side of the man rushing me from behind, knocking him out. I took out the two in front with a hook to the first followed by an uppercut to the second. By that time, it was just me and one other opponent. I slowly walked over to him, since he seemed too scared to move, and he surrendered once I moved within striking distance.

_The first ten rounds went by quickly, since most of them were chumps. But I know the next three are difficult. They're ex special ops soldiers know as the 'Triad', and they're about as tough as they get around here. Round 11 will be against Tso, a tough looking woman that is known for her speed. I'll take on Brolla in round 12, a specialist in submissions and close quarters combat. In the last round, I face the reigning champion, Leonis Karharras. Leonis was the toughest… thing I had ever seen. He was 7 feet tall and completely made of muscle, and looked like a dinosaur with his lizard face, and blue scales. I've heard rumors of genetically engineered creatures called Saurians, and I'm pretty sure he was one of them… what else would he be?_

**Round 11 vs. Tso**

"He's unbelievable, he's amazing, he's only a kid, and he's probably about to get his ass kicked. The first 10 bouts were just playtime compared to Tso, he's gonna have to be at the top of his game to take her on. Now, LETS BEGIN ROUND 11; SCYTHE VS. TSO!!!!!"

Neither of us made a move, and she just sneered as she taunted me, "What, your not going to make a move? I know your type, your only comfortable when your on the defensive and can easily counter. Why don't you grow some balls and throw the first technique for once."

I smirked as I replied, "I'm hanging back since I need to save my energy for Leonis, your simply just not worth the effort."

She let out a snarl and charged, exactly as I planned. Just make someone feel inferior and emotion begins to cloud judgment. She threw a punch and I deflected it with a simple high block, but I was over confident and didn't see her wrist rotate around my arm to deliver a short but effective punch. I had just enough of a reflex to duck so that she'd miss my nose, but the impact gave her enough time to deliver 3 punches to my torso and a knee to my kidney. I acted as quickly as I could, and I pushed her off and delivered a powerful back kick that broke her guard, and I moved in with a punch. She quickly jumped back and re-established a safe distance. She's too fast to fight on the defensive, I'm gonna have to take the offensive and trick her. Well, thinking is the easiest way to lose a fight, so I might as well just throw myself at her and let my reactions take over. I moved in with a crescent kick which she easily evaded and followed with a flip round kick which she caught and held beneath her arm while using the other to brace the same leg as well. I let out a smile as I jumped off my free foot with a round kick, and since both her arms were holding one of my legs, she had no way to dodge or block the attack. I was amazed when she was still standing after the ball of my foot landed solid on her temple, but her dazed state allowed me to land 7 solid hits in a row, taking her down for good.

When she came out of her daze, the match had already been declared in my favor. I just smirked and gave her some advice, "Your fast, but your mind can't keep up with your body. If you really want to be fast, just stop thinking."

**Round 12 vs. Brolla**

"I can't believe what I'm about to say. It's been awhile since anyone has made it past Tso, and no one has done it as fast as this kid. It's Scythe the KO King VS. Brolla The Submission Champ in round 12!!!"

Brolla immediately took a wide and low stance, and he grasped his right wrist in his left hand to establish a strong base. I've seen this before, he's gonna wait for me to hit him with a power strike, and when I hit his guard he'll take me to the ground. He thinks that I cant take him in a ground fight, but he doesn't know that I'm just as comfortable on the ground as I am on my feet. I wasn't going to waste time trying to throw any strikes against him, that'd only mean that he would have control when we hit the ground. Instead, I just grabbed him and we began to grapple. It was at that point that we realized it was going to be a close match, as we both struggled to find a opening in the others stance, we could find none. After maybe a minute in the grapple, I finally found the opening I was waiting for, I placed my right hand on his left shoulder and ducked under his right arm and moved my right leg past his center so that we were back to back and our hips were even with each other. I was about to execute a hip toss and slam him to the ground, but he wrapped his ankle around mind, so it was impossible to throw him. As soon as I released him to try and back away and start over, he got me off balance and used the hip toss against me. That was almost the end of the fight, I landed face down, and I knew he was going to be right on top of me when we hit the ground. He would be in the perfect position to choke me out if I didn't make a move, but the only thing I had time to do was spin around so I would land on my back and wrap my legs around his waist. We sat there for a moment waiting for one of us to make a move; at this point, the fight would end fast, and with one technique. I saw my opening when he stood up to try and pass my guard. I grabbed his arm and shot my legs up to his neck, catching him in a triangle choke. There was nothing he could do, his head and neck was being crushed by my legs, and after a lot of struggling and thrashing, he tapped out.

When his faced returned to its normal color he stood up and smiled, saying, "I've never fought anyone as good as me before, it was kind of refreshing."

I just laughed and replied, "Same here, but you could of at least made it a little more difficult for me."

**Before the fight with Leonis**

_I get a 15 minute break before the final match, but that's not gonna be enough time to rest up. I don't think I could take on that beast even at full strength. How am I gonna take that guy down? How can ANYONE take that guy down, for that matter? I'm gonna have to…_

A voice from behind interrupted my thoughts, "I've seen you before, kid. You come to this arena every once in awhile. If your this good, why are you just now competing?"

I turned around and was face to face (well, when I first turned around I was face to chest, I wasn't face to face until I looked up) with the massive Saurian, Leonis. I was speechless for a second, I'd never seen one up close before, and you don't realize just how imposing they are until your standing right in front of them. I finally managed to muster a response, "I've been to tired from work to compete. I don't like fighting anyways, I've had to do enough of that in my lifetime. I don't have any fun choosing to do what I've been forced to do so many times before. I'm only doing it now because I need some fast money."

Leonis seemed interested, but I wasn't quite sure why. "Why do you need so much money in such a short time? Do you friends need some extra cash for their operations on this planet?" Was the next question out of the Saurian.

I was confused, I didn't have any friends. "What are you talking about?"

"I know all about you Scythe Hecaton Drexx; before I was a fighter in this arena, I was a special ops commando. On my last mission 2 years ago, my drop ship was assaulted by Kei pirates. I lost a lot of friends in that attack, and almost died myself. Recently, the pirate ships that attacked us back then were recovered on a deserted planet. I received the crew manifest and saw something interesting. You, Scythe, are a high ranking officer of that pirate ship."

* * *

Don't you just hate cliffhangers? Well, I don't, so HA 


	3. Allies?

I know its been a long time since the second chapter, but I've been busy being lazy. Maybe if you get lucky it won't take so long for me to write the next chapter.

* * *

**Allies?**

* * *

I was silent for a moment… and all I could say was, "You're making a mistake."

"Are you saying you're not a Kei Pirate, and that you're not responsible for the death of my friends?"

Damn, this guy has no tact… "Well, technically yes. I'm no longer a Kei pirate. And I was not responsible for your friends' deaths, I'm si…"

"Shut up! Why should I believe you? I have all the evidence I need to send you straight to Hell. Just because you weren't the one to pull the trigger doesn't make you innocent."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because I just can't kill you unless you put up a fight, It's just who I am."

"Oh? Then what will you do if I withdraw from the match? I got enough money from the previous fights; I'm not going to needlessly risk my life. You can't have your revenge then."… _Ha, got him there._

"What are you smiling about? No matter what happens, I get what I want. If you decide to do the honorable thing and accept responsibility for your actions, I'll kill you in the ring. If you decide otherwise, then you will live the rest of your life as a coward without honor, and that is enough to satisfy me."

I was still smiling, but a little less now, and replied, "Fine then, we will end this in the arena, but I'm not going to die, I'm just too good for that. Oh, and one last comment before we meet in combat; if you can't trust my word, what makes you think you can trust the information you got from the pirate ship?"

I immediately turned around so that I would seem confident, but I regret it since I couldn't see his reaction to my last statement. He may have just dismissed it, but it may just save my life if he decides he has more questions he wants to ask.

_Shit… the first Saurian I meet and he's out to kill me for something I didn't do. So this is what the Kei pirates have been planning… If that's the case, then they seem to have gotten smarter over the past couple of years. Manipulating a third party to do their dirty work for them… looks like my old tactics are back in use. No one was as good at manipulating others as I was, but it seems like someone else might just be able to pull it off. Modifying the records of the ship and dumping it where it could easily be found… very clever._

**Scythe vs. Leonis**

"IS EVERYONE READY FOR THIS!! Leonis is easily twice the size of the upcoming rookie, and he looks especially vicious tonight! I'm not going to cheapen this event with a long winded introduction, let's just start the match!"

The two of us just stared at each other, and as I looked into his prehistoric eyes, I think I may have, for the first time in my life, felt…. fear? No, it wasn't fear; it was something else, something new, something… good. I've never stood against anything this strong before, and now I have someone who could put up a fight against me, or maybe even kill me. I knew then what that emotion was, it wasn't new, it was just something that I had forgotten… it was happiness.

"STOP SMILING! By the time I'm through with you, you're not going to have a mouth to smile with! NOW FIGHT ME!"

And with those words, the fight began. We both had our advantages in the fight; I was faster than he was, but he was much stronger and durable than me. Hitting him was like hitting a brick wall, and if I kept it up, I'd wear out and be left defenseless. But I was still happy, even if I were to die here, in a dirt filled arena in the middle of nowhere; it would be the greatest moment of my life. I began to wear out, and I began to take hits from the beast that was out for my blood. I could feel my bones begin to crack and my body begin to give out to the unbelievable force behind the Saurian's rage.

"Why are you still smiling? You're about to die and nobody is even gonna give a shit."

"Because you think you'll win by killing me, but you'll never find out who was really responsible for the assault on your squad if you do."

With that, I thought he'd spare me, but the last thing I remember was his fist connecting with my head. After that, I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a daze, and all I was really aware of was the fact that I was hot and in agonizing pain throughout my whole body.

_Awesome, I'm in Hell… Wait, no, I'm in pain because I just got my ass kicked but a prehistoric monster; and I'm hot because I live on a fucking desert planet. So, looks like I persuaded him not to kill me, but where am I now? Now's not the time for that, thinking is making my head hurt…_

While I was assessing the situation, I heard a door open and I looked in that direction to see the same Saurian that just beat the living hell out of me. Before I had a chance to say anything, he spoke, "Your not entirely human, are you? I tried to kill you, but most of your bones are still in tact. Nobody's ever hit me as hard as you did, your stranger than any human should be."

"And here I thought you spared my life because of what I said, it seems like I'm tougher than I thought."

"Don't change the subject, since your still alive I'll listen to what you have to say about my comrades, but first you have to explain to me exactly what you are."

"I don't like to talk about it, but it looks like I don't have a choice. I am human, but my birth was an… experiment. My father was human, but my mother wasn't. That's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"You expect me to accept that answer? You've just raised more questions."

"Too bad, that's all I'm going to say. I'd rather talk about the matter of your squad and who was actually responsible for their deaths."

"Fine then, I suppose what you are doesn't really matter at the moment. But how do I know the information that you can give me is the truth."

"How do you know the information on the ship is the truth? Think about it, why would there be a pirate ship on a deserted planet? Even pirates don't hang around somewhere unless there's some benefit too it. I don't know anything about that ship and who was responsible, not for certain at least. I do, however, have a suspicion as to who may have changed the records and planted the ship. If you can find him it will probably lead you who was actually responsible."

"That's all you have to give me? A hunch?"

"Sorry, I was never involved in any assaults. I was purely a scientist that did research, and my project was shut down before it was even used, so there's no way I was involved with anything that you want to know about. Listen, the person your looking for goes by the name 'Guilty'. I know he's still a pirate, and that he's somewhere in the Heiphon system."

"What makes you so sure that he's responsible?"

"The group of Kei pirates that I belonged to aren't the smartest bunch. I was brought on because of my strength, but I almost immediately rose through the ranks, if you can call it that, because I was significantly more intelligent than the other thugs. However, a research project came up that I wanted to get involved in, so I tried to find a temporary replacement while I was on the project. Guilty was the only person who could match wits with me, so I decided to bring him on in my place. If there was anyone responsible for setting me up, it'd be him."

"How would I find Guilty?"

"As far as I know, he's working for the Ban pirates now, and is very influential in the Heiphon system. I heard that he recently became a kingpin in the organized crime syndicate in that system. It probably wouldn't take to much to find him, but getting information from him won't be easy. So, uh… good luck with that. That's all I know, can I go now?"

"No, because your going to help me get what I want. I'm not letting you off the hook until I get my hands on this 'Guilty' character. Your going to have to trade his life for yours. I think I already know your answer though, you probably want to get back at Guilty for framing you, or so you claim, and you want to get off this planet."

"That's correct, but I don't really feel like traveling with anyone other than my dog. But I suppose that, since I don't have a choice, I'll agree to help you find Guilty and get the information you want. Besides, there's information I want out of him as well, so teaming up with you wouldn't be such a bad idea. But Gao comes with us."

"Who's Gao?"

"My dog."

"Fine, whatever."

_And with that, I was loosely allied with a saurian and headed on my way to the Heiphon system to find Guilty. That son of a bitch stole what was rightfully mine, and I want it back. If I can get my hands on the XGP-07MII, I can complete it and use it to put an end to the struggling Kei pirates so that I can finally live in peace. I was foolish to think that I could live the rest of my life without killing after what had happened, but it seems like that's not possible. I might as well get back to killing now so that I won't have to do it later._

**Aexes Spaceport**

"So, what kind of space ship do you have?" I asked Leonis as we were heading towards the dock.

"It's just a simple shuttle. It used to be a merchant ship, but I modified it a little to be more suitable for transporting people instead of cargo."

I glared back at him and replied, "If were going to go up against pirates, were going to need a grappler ship."

The saurian looked back angrily with the response, "Don't worry, once were in Heiphon I know of a contact that I can use to get my hands on a grappler ship suited for combat. Unfortunately, getting my hands on a decent AI isn't so simple."

"Well, AI just happens to be my area of expertise. The project I worked on while I was with the Kei pirates was on AI, and it led to the most advanced android known to man."

"You seem proud of your accomplishment, what exactly was the project you worked on?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard the rumors that the Kei pirates and the Space Forces worked together to create a grappler ship that would surpass all others. The rumors were true, and a space ship with the resources of the Space Forces and the technology of the Kei pirates was built. Few people know about it, and even fewer know about what I am about to tell you."

"I feel so special." (the sarcasm was VERY noticeable)

"What makes the ship so special is the AI onboard, or more specifically, the fact that there are TWO separate AI controllers. The first is onboard and serves as a general AI as seen in most spaceships. The second AI is in the form of an android that can be removed from the ship without any problems. This AI is solely responsible for aiding the pilot in combat. This ship can improve the combat stats of a crew 100 fold because of the powerful dual AI system. What is even more impressive about the combat AI is how advanced it is. It's a biological supercomputer that is almost impossible to distinguish from a human. The completed android was named Melfina, and the ship itself was named the XGP-15AII. Oh yea, a little fun fact for you, neither the Space Forces nor the Kei pirates are currently in possession of the ship or its AI. I hear an Outlaw known as Hot Ice Hilda stole first the AI, and then the ship with the help of some outlaws. The project I worked on was a little side project of the XGP. I was responsible for the creation of the near completed XGP-07MII."

"What? So there was another ship made?"

"No, the XGP-07MII is a Biometric android meant for direct assault missions. To put it simply, it's a highly intelligent assassin. I was unable to finish it because of Guilty, and now I want to find him and get it back."

"And what will you do once you get the XGP-07MII?"

"I'll use it to get rid of every last Kei pirate in the universe."


End file.
